The Unwanted Dear
by DevilChild13
Summary: A new family moves to Forks, but they aren't as normal as they appear to be. The youngest, Dragyn, keeps to himself and won't talk to even his siblings. Things just seem to start falling apart when he befriends Jasper Hale. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Unwanted Deer

**Book:** Twilight

**Pairings:** Alice/Leah/Jane, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/OC/Alec, Edward/Jacob/Felix

**Summary:** A new family moves to Forks, but they aren't as normal as they appear to be. The youngest, Dragyn, keeps to himself and won't talk to even his siblings. Things just seem to start falling apart when he befriends Jasper Hale.

**Warnings:** slash, AU, Bella bashing, language, femslash, mentions of abuse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. That is all.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A new family had just moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. The father, Johnathan Sherry, was a computer programer and worked in Port Angles. The mother, Carol Sherry, was a psychiatrist and worked at Forks General Hospital. They had seven children and four of them were in high school. There were four boys and three girls, the oldest one being twenty and a mechanic. The Sherry's had two sets of twins and they still wanted more children, but Mrs. Sherry was unable to have anymore kids. The children's names were, Kevin, Joe, Joanne, Tracy, Christopher, Kristen, and Dragyn.

It's Monday and the teenagers were attending their first day of school at Forks High. They got their schedules and tried to find their classes. They were basically lost, standing in front of the cafeteria looking at a map of the school. Dragyn stood apart from his siblings, leaning against the brick wall of the building, his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets and headphones covering his ears. Heavy metal music played from the head phones and his head was tilted downward, eyes focused on the ground in front of his old, tattered sneakers.

Dragyn's three siblings were dressed in outfits that were different from each other. Tracy was dressed in an ankle length, heavy brown skirt and light blue short sleeved, button down shirt under a white jacket. Christopher was dressed in slim, faded blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt alomg with a baggy black jacket. Kristen was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink fitting t-shirt under a formfitting brown jacket. Tracy's brown hair had blonde highlights and was pulled into a bun while the bottom half was left down. Christopher's hair was died a neon green color while Kristen's was a bright pink. Both had mid-back length hair pulled into ponytails. Dragyn was dressed in too big blue jeans that were starting to fray at the knees. His shirt was black and much too big for his small frame. The jacket he had on was the same and engulfed his torso. His red hair was left down and fell to his waist since he never cut it.

Tracy and the twins were arguing about where their first classes were. Kristen had snatched Dragyn's schedule from him right after the lady at the front desk had given it to him. She hadn't even given Dragyn a chance to look at his schedule. Not that it really mattered; she read it aloud to the other two when they left the office. Neither Tracy, Christopher, or Kristen asked Dragyn for any help on where the correct building may be.

"Do you guys need help?" a female voice asked. The three teens looked up at the one who had spoken. The girl was short, probably 5'2", and pretty plain looking. She had shoulder length brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Standing behind her were five teens that looked different and yet the same. They were all very beautiful, even the males were striking.

"We're new here and we can't find our classes," Tracy said.

"No you just can't agree on where to go first," Dragyn spoke up.

"Hey no one asked you Brat," Christopher snapped at him.

"I'm Bella and these are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," the brown haired girl, Bella, said.

"I'm Tracy and these are my siblings Christopher, Kristen, and Dragyn," Tracy told her.

"Everyone just calls me Kristy," Kristen told them.

"You can call me Chris," Christopher said with a smile. He looked at Dragyn and his smile turned into a frown. "It doesn't matter what you call him, he won't respond anyway. He's retarded; he shouldn't even be in high school."

_'That's mean he's his brother and he's insulting him.' 'Typical human, only cares about himself.' 'They detest him. They have a deep ingrained hatred for him and he's their brother.' 'That kid has issues.' 'What is with his hair? He's a guy he shouldn't have hair that long. He's a freak.' 'Why can't I hear his thoughts? Is he like Bella? No his blood doesn't call to me like hers does. Why is he blank to me?' 'They are so hot. I want the red head.' 'The blonde is smoking hot.' 'Chris really needs to lay low about insulting the freak. They can't suspect a thing or mom and dad will get angry.'_

Dragyn turned up the music in an attempt to drown out the voices in his head. It was futile though, since more kids were getting to school now and the voices got louder. They had noticed the new car in the parking lot and it was causing a fuss. Heavy metal music blared in Dragyn's ears but he could barely here it. The noise was louder than it should have been and it was like he was still in the city where the school was more than double than this one. That's when Dragyn realized that he was also hearing the voices of peoples thoughts through Edward's mind as well. The bronze haired boy was like him.

"What are you listening to?" a female voice asked him. He looked up from the ground to see the small black haired girl standing by him while Bella helped his siblings. What was the girls name again? Oh yeah it was Alice.

"Disturbed Ten Thousand Fists," Dragyn answered after a moment. To his surprise Alice smiled at him.

"Can I hear it?" she asked politely. Dragyn hesitated before he turned down the volume drasticly. He took his head phones off and held them out to Alice. She took them and put them on, listening to the song for a bit. She handed the headphones back to Dragyn and he put them back on, turning up the music volume again.

"It's a good song," Alice said. "Why do you have it so loud though? I saw you lower the volume before you gave it to me and just now you made it louder."

"It makes the voices in my head quieter," Dragyn told her honestly. His mom always told him not to lie and he never did. She would always say that it wasn't right to lie and he always wondered why everyone else could lie, but he wasn't allowed to. His siblings and parents lied all the time.

"What do you mean the voices in your head?" Alice asked him quietly. _'Could he be like Edward? No that's impossible he isn't a vampire. He couldn't possibly hear our thoughts.'_ Dragyn knew his siblings couldn't hear them because if they could then Chris would have hit him by now. He wasn't allowed to talk about his freakishness at all. He wasn't even allowed to talk about it at home.

"You and your siblings are _vampires_," Dragyn said, whispering the last word. He saw Alice and her siblings all tense and go impossibly still. Their thoughts screamed with shock and fear and Rosalie thought that they should kill him. He wasn't supposed to know, he would put their family in danger. She thought he had to die.

Dragyn didn't think, he just acted. He pushed Alice away from him harshly and she staggered backward, caught off guard by his sudden lashing out. Dragyn turned and ran away from them, ignoring their calls for him to stop, to come back. He ran blindly across the campus, the students thoughts all a buzz with excitement at the new students at school. Dragyn finally stopped running when he nearly ran into the wall of the gym. He leaned against it, staying there until the bell rang and the thoughts settled down some, meaning everyone was in first period. He started running again. He knew the vampires were looking for him and he wouldn't let them find him. He refused to let them kill him.

He reached the parking lot and only stopped when he literally ran into a car. It was a silver Volvo and looked rather expensive. Dragyn turned around, leaning on the car and he slid down to sit on the ground next to the car. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. Dragyn forced himself to focus on the music blaring from his headphones and the rhythm of his breathing in an attempt to block out the thoughts that weren't his. He finally got the voices to be quiet when a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. His head snapped up so fast that he hit the side of the car behind him. Standing in front of Dragyn were the five vampires. He felt fear start filling his stomach when a sudden calm rushed over him. He knew he shouldn't be calm and that made his fear increase. Dragyn scrambled to his feet as the calm feeling increased.

The vampires all flinched as Dragyn's headphones slipped off of his head and around his neck, heavy metal screaming from the speakers. He didn't even bother to turn the music down since he knew it was starting to annoy Rosalie. Alice reached out for Dragyn again and the red head teen flinched away from her. She lowered her hand to her side, looking sad.

"Why did you run away Dragyn?" Alice asked him gently, hesitantly.

"She wants to kill me," Dragyn said, looking fearfully at Rosalie.

"And I will if you don't turn off that damn music. It's giving me a headache you pathetic little human," Rosalie snapped at Dragyn angrily.

"You're a vampire you can't get headaches," Dragyn said before he could stop himself.

"How the hell do you know what we are you little shit?" Rosalie snarled at him furiously. She leaned forward slightly and sneered as she spoke. Dragyn whimpered and tried to back away but the car prevented him from moving any further away from Rosalie. Another wave of calm fell over Dragyn and his head snapped toward the other blonde vampire Jasper.

"Will you stop that already? Let me feel what I want to feel. You making me feel calm isn't helping to alleviate my fear any and I am not like a jumpy animal," Dragyn snapped at him. Almost immediately the calming air disappeared and Dragyn could feel the full extent of his fear. "Now just leave me alone. I won't tell anybody your secret and even if I did they wouldn't believe me. I have to get to class." Dragyn pulled his headphones back on and Alice moved out of his way. He walked past them and then started running again.

Dragyn was late to his first class, but he didn't get in trouble since it was his first day. The vampires, who he learned were the Cullen's, weren't at school for the rest of the day. Dragyn didn't think about it any, but then they weren't at school the next day. Dragyn started feeling worried and guilty when they didn't come to school for the rest of the week. He got in trouble for talking to Alice when Christopher ratted him out to their mother. Dragyn wasn't supposed to talk to anyone outside the family and even at home he was only supposed to talk when spoken to. Dragyn was always in trouble and his parents disciplined him a lot. He didn't think that it was strange that he was treated any differently than the rest of his siblings. He had hurt his mom and he deserved the punishment he got. Dragyn was a bad boy and bad boys didn't get treated like good boys and girls.

* * *

**A/N:** The italic paragh is the groups thoughts. Here is the peoples thoughts in order. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Kristen, Christopher, and Lucy. This is the first time I've tried to write something like this and I'd like to know what you think of it. I came up with this at midnight and stayed up until one writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer.

~/~/~/~/~

**Chapter 2**

Dragyn sat at the table in the lunch room that the Cullen's normally sat at. He didn't know this, but no one made any effort to tell him. It was Monday and his second week at school. He was sitting and reading a novel from his English class reading list. This was the only time he was able to read the books on the list and he was still only on the first book. He sighed and rested his chin on the heel of his left hand. The book wasn't that interesting and it was boring Dragyn so badly he was almost asleep. Dragyn was so bored that he didn't even realize that the five Cullen's had walked up to the table until Rosalie spoke.

"Move it," she snapped. Dragyn's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at them. He pushed his headphones back a bit because they had almost fallen off of his head. "This is our table." By now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them and whispering. Dragyn didn't need to hear what they were saying to know that they were talking about them. Teenagers had absolutely no restraint on their thoughts what-so-ever and with Edward back it felt like Dragyn's head was splitting.

Dragyn closed his book and put it into his old book bag. He stood, pulling the bag onto his shoulder. Dragyn didn't say anything, only kept his head down and walked out of the cafeteria as fast he was able. He walked to his next class and sat at his desk. He started reading his book again and it actually helped him to ignore the voices in his heads. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and he turned off his music and pushed the headphones down around his neck. He put his book away in his bag as the students came in. Dragyn had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning when he saw Jasper Hale walk into the class room and take the seat next to him. Well that explained which Cullen was in his class.

~/~/~/~/~

When Dragyn and his siblings got home he immediately went to his room just like he always did. His room wasn't really a room at all. He slept in the attic on a cot and the attic wasn't empty either. It was practically full with their stuff that wouldn't fit in the rest of the house and most of the things were covered in dust. He put his bag down and got out his homework to start working on it. He had just finished his math homework when the trapdoor to the attic was pulled down. He put his things under his cot right before his dad walked into the attic. Dragyn kept his eyes on the ground as his father walked across the dusty floor toward him. His father stopped in front of him and Dragyn fell onto his side on the cot as a slap sounded in the attic.

"Who do you think you are? You're not supposed to draw attention to yourself," his father said coldly.

"I'm sorry. It –" he was cut off by his father hitting him again.

"I didn't tell you to speak," his father snapped. "Get up off the cot." Dragyn stood slowly and kept his eyes on the floor as he stood facing his father. "Move over to the wall," his father commanded. Dragyn walked across the room and behind several stacked boxes that blocked the view of the small circular window. He heard his fathers footsteps follow him. "Take off your shirt and put your hands on the wall." Dragyn did as he was told. He removed his jacket and shirt and put them on a box. He braced his hands on the wall and kept his head up. "Turn your head and open your mouth." Dragyn did as told and a leather strip was placed in his mouth. He bowed his head as he heard his father remove his belt.

Dragyn flinched as he felt the first strike of the belt against his back. He bit down on the leather strip as his father continued to whip him with his belt. "Don't speak to anyone, ya hear? You stay away from those Cullen's. They're good people, upstanding citizens, and they don't need to be bothered by trash like you." His father punctuated every few words with a strike of his belt on Dragyn's back. When his father had finally finished he put his belt back on and left the attic. Dragyn heard the padlock on the trapdoor click shut. He cleaned himself up the best he could and went back to his cot. He got his homework done before laying on his stomach and going to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~

Two more weeks past and the beatings continued. Dragyn was in his English class, waiting for lunch to end. He was reading his book while his music played in his ears. The teacher didn't mind him staying in the class for lunch, but he had to have everything away before class began. When the bell rang he put the book away and turned his music off. The other students entered the classroom and took their seats. The teacher went to her desk and let the class talk amongst themselves until the bell. The students quieted down once the bell rang again.

"Alright class," the teacher began. "We're going to be starting a project today. I will put you in groups of three though one group will only have two people. You will have to do a presentation on one of the books on your reading list. This will require you to spend time with your partner so no complaining. I'll now tell you your groups. You'll have the rest of the period to discuss your project in your group." The students thoughts all went crazy at this news and Dragyn zoned out for about a minute. He regained his focus right when the teacher was announcing the last group. "Finally, Jasper and Dragyn. Now split up into your groups and discuss your project." The class all split up and got in their groups. Jasper turned in his seat to face Dragyn.

"What book do you want to do it on? I've already read them all," Jasper said.

"I only just started reading the second book today. I don't get a chance to read much," Dragyn admitted quietly.

"Then we'll do it on Dracula since you've read that. Where do you want to work on it?" the blonde asked.

"Would your house be good? My parents don't really like new people over the house," Dragyn said quickly.

"How about we start tomorrow? That way I can tell my family," Jasper said. Dragyn nodded. "How do you want to do the presentation?"

"Well we can write a report, make a slide show, or a poster board. I think a poster would be easiest," Dragyn said. Right when he finished Jasper heard one of the other students say the exact same thing. "Sorry that's not what I meant to say. I do that sometimes. Though, I really do think it'd be easier for us to do the poster board."

"How can you do that?" Jasper asked. He let a calming aura drift over Dragyn and he saw the red head's shoulders tense instead of relax.

"I just can. I've always been able to," Dragyn said quietly. "Please don't do that. I don't like it when you do that."

Jasper immediately pulled the calming aura back. "Sorry it's a habit," Jasper said softly.

~/~/~/~/~

The next day Dragyn left school with Bella and the Cullen's. Alice made it quite clear that Dragyn was not to sit in the same car as Rosalie. She, Dragyn, and Jasper sat in the back of Edward's Volvo. Edward was driving and Bella was sitting in the passenger seat. Dragyn was between Alice and Jasper, his music on and head down. He was trying to ignore their thoughts, but it was hard with Edward in the car since he had the same ability as Dragyn. No one in the car was talking and Edward had the car radio off.

"Can you please not **try** and read my thoughts? It just makes everything louder because you're really redirecting the others thoughts to me. It really hurts my head," Dragyn spoke up. The thoughts got a bit quieter as Edward tried to block him out even though he couldn't hear him already.

"It's not good for your hearing to have the music that loud," Alice said to Dragyn.

"It makes the voices quieter," was all Dragyn said.

"You learn to live with it," Edward said.

"Easy for you to say," Dragyn muttered. Nobody said anything else. The car stopped and they got out of the car and entered the house. Jasper and Dragyn sat on the floor in the living room, putting their things on the coffee table. They started planning how they were going to do the poster board. The others were all just doing their own things. Emmett was playing video games, Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano, Esme was making food for Bella and Dragyn, Alice was talking with Carlisle, and Rosalie was doing her nails. Things were quiet in the house and it was rather peaceful. That is, it was peaceful until Dragyn suddenly dropped his pencil, stood up, and turned sharply toward the piano, glaring at Bella.

"Will you stop insulting me!? That's all I've ever heard from you since day one. You criticize everything I do, say, and wear. Why do you have such a problem with me? What did I do to offend you?" he demanded. His hands were curled into fists, but they were still shaking.

"He's lying. I haven't even spoken to him at all," Bella said. Her brown eyes were wide and she looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"You haven't spoken to me because you detest the very idea. You think I'm a freak just like everybody does. The first week we were here you hung out with my siblings and you agree with how they think of me. Edward may not be able to hear your thoughts, but I can hear them loud and clear," Dragyn said.

"You're lying. I'd never even think something like that," Bella protested.

"I don't lie," Dragyn said calmly.

"That's a lie in itself," Rosalie spoke up. "Everybody lies. It's human nature. You can't help it."

"I don't lie. You get in trouble for lying. Bella lied when she said she'd never think that I was a freak. You're annoyed by me and how loud I play my music. Right now you really wish you could slap me. Isabella wants me to shut up and she'll throw something at me if I don't," Dragyn told Rosalie.

Bella stood suddenly and none of the vampires were able to stop her as she ran at Dragyn since they hadn't been expecting her reaction. Dragyn didn't try to fight back, he cowered down, covering his head with his arms and trying to make himself as small as possible as Bella hit him repeatedly. Jasper pulled Bella off of Dragyn and Carlisle gave her a sedative, putting her to sleep. Jasper was reaching out, leaning down to help Dragyn up when the smell of blood hit his nose. Carlisle was at Dragyn's side, helping him up, before Jasper was even across the room.

"Where are you hurt, Dragyn?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"My back," Dragyn admitted quietly, hesitantly.

"Can you show me?" the blonde vampire asked gently. Dragyn bit his bottom lip but took off his jacket, leaving only his too big shirt on. He looked nervously at the other Cullen's and Carlisle noticed. "Can you all leave the room please?" Carlisle asked his family. The other vampires left the room without a word, Edward taking Bella upstairs. Dragyn turned his back to Carlisle and removed his shirt. He heard Carlisle's shocked gasp at the scars crisscrossing his back. He stood there as Carlisle got the medical supplies he needed. He hissed when Carlisle started cleaning his wounds.

"Who did this to you Dragyn?" Carlisle questioned as he cleaned the teens back.

"I'm not supposed to tell. I'm being a bad boy by just showing you. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to stay away from all of you. My punishment will be worse now," Dragyn said quietly.

"You're not a bad boy, Dragyn. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Does someone in your family do this to you?" Carlisle told him quietly.

"I am a bad boy and bad boys get punished," Dragyn said. His voice was quiet and he sounded so much like a little kid.

"How are you a bad boy?" asked Carlisle as he started dressing Dragyn's wounds.

"I hurt Mother," Dragyn quietly told Carlisle.

"How did you hurt your mother?"

"Mother and Father want more children, but because of me they can't have anymore. When I was born I hurt Mother and almost killed her. She can't have anymore children and they refuse to adopt. I'm the last child they'll ever have and I'm a retarded freak. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but Mother and Father always tell me not to lie."

Carlisle finished with Dragyn and moved around the teen to look at him. He knelt down and looked the red head teen in the eye. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, Dragyn. It'll make you go to sleep for a little while," Carlisle told him. Dragyn looked hesitant, but he nodded and Carlisle gave him the shot. He picked up Dragyn, standing with the boy in his arms. Carlisle went upstairs and put Dragyn in the guest room that was never used. He went downstairs and saw that the rest of his family was already back in the living room. Dragyn's jacket and shirt were missing and Carlisle knew that Esme must have moved them before any of the children saw them.

"Will he be okay, Carlisle?" Esme asked worried.

"Physically he'll be fine. Some of the gashes have the start of infection, but that's curable. Mentally I'm not certain. He truly believes that what his family does to him is okay. When Bella attacked him he didn't try and defend himself. Instead, he just took the blows without making a sound. You all heard what he told me. He's been treated like this all of his life because of something that couldn't possibly have been controlled or prevented. Carol Sherry has had seven children total; four of them being twins. With the amount of children and the time between the birth's, it put too much stress on her body. Statistically and medically, it's no surprise that problems occurred while she was giving birth," Carlisle explained.

"I have to take Bella home. It's best if I do it while she's still sedated. Charlie should be home and I'll have to tell him what happened," Edward said to Carlisle. The blonde doctor nodded. Edward got Bella from upstairs and took her home in his Volvo.

"I'll go sit with Dragyn," Jasper suddenly said. "I think he's having a nightmare and I can keep him calm." He went upstairs and to the room Dragyn was in before any of the other could say anything. He sat at the foot of the bed and cast a calming aura over the bed. Dragyn slowly stopped tossing, turning, and whimpering. Jasper did not lift the calming aura, though. He stayed there while Dragyn slept a deep, drug induced slumber. He made sure that Dragyn wasn't haunted by nightmares, and slept peacefully.


End file.
